<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming... by Local_Hypno_Fruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072442">Dreaming...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit'>Local_Hypno_Fruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), Dreams and Nightmares, Escape, Hearing Voices, Honestly I never know what to put in these additional tags so I'm just kinda vibing here, Nightmares, Paranoia, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nights are always full of frightening memories…” Unicorn whispered to themself, eyes lowering to the pebbled path that connected the carousel to the rest of the wonderland. “What is it that causes the mind to stir so harshly, so irrationally? Is it a lack of light? Perhaps it has something to do with the moon herself?” The mystical cookie raised their gaze to the sky for a moment, seeing the loving crescent moon in all of her glory. It was with a dry laugh and a shake of the head that Uni lowered their sight once more. Their eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but nothing more than that.</p><p>“No, that couldn’t be. She would never.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Angst Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha funny moon go BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glistening stars above the Dreamy Cookieland were always a sight to behold. Though most children were brought home, and they went unappreciated, it was under these that the orchestrator of such a fantastical place found themself once again feeling that loneliness creeping in upon them. The butterflies that followed this light soul fluttered about aimlessly, only settling upon the various colorful horses of the carousel when Uni had finally placed themself down at its edge.</p><p>“Nights are always full of frightening memories…” Unicorn whispered to themself, eyes lowering to the pebbled path that connected the carousel to the rest of the wonderland. “What is it that causes the mind to stir so harshly, so irrationally? Is it a lack of light? Perhaps it has something to do with the moon herself?” The mystical cookie raised their gaze to the sky for a moment, seeing the loving crescent moon in all of her glory. It was with a dry laugh and a shake of the head that Uni lowered their sight once more. Their eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but nothing more than that.</p><p>“No, that couldn’t be. She would never.”</p><p>Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it for slightly longer than anticipated, Unicorn picked themself up from the cold metal that was the base of the carousel. The butterflies remained resting. Though they may not be able to leave this place, wandering through its ever-expanding pathways could be enough to ease their mind. Hearing the pebbles beneath their feet, the pastel owner of the dreaming world acknowledged a thought, two, and perhaps more than that amount which crossed their mind. ‘Are you certain you are a good person?’ was the main thought that plagued them. 'You have made so many mistakes. You have caused discomfort from your actions again and again. You never did consider yourself a hero, yet you are not a villain.’</p><p>Uni’s expression narrowed as those thoughts would compile, but they wouldn’t let them overtake.</p><p>Nights seemed to be full of more than frightening memories… Frightening thoughts lingered as well. Terrible ones that certainly attempted to seep in every little crevice and crack of a joyous mind. “No one is perfect, not even those who run the Perfect Childhood Wonderland.” They reprimanded their negative thoughts, though they only seemed to bite back at them. 'A perfect world cannot be created if those behind it are imperfect. Admit it. This was all a means of keeping yourself from losing another group of precious friends who’s pass eventually, making this very place inherently flawed and evil.’ There was a quiet scoff, something that Uni found themself surprised to be doing, especially at their own mind. “There is no evil here. I have kept it at bay for years upon years, even disregarding my own feelings so that this place would never become corrupted.”</p><p>It was from this comment that the shuffling of a nearby shrub was introduced into Unicorn’s ears. A pang of fear went through them, turning towards the rustling with caution. 'You yourself are the evil one. Have you not realized it yet?’ Though unspoken, there was some link between the voice in their head and whatever was within that flora. It rattled about, leaves rustling as if the voice itself was shaking it. 'You claim selflessness by hiding this place away, yet you forget you made this place one of eternal childhood. Do you really believe you can dodge death itself, and bring the rest along with you?’</p><p>The voice… It caught them there. “The others may not stay, but I will remain here so long as memories within myself or others that come here remain that of this place! I… I will not let this place fall willingly!”</p><p>Some… Some shadowy leaked from the openings in the bushes. It rose and enveloped it, something that Unicorn had caught themself doing nothing more than staring at. A gleam of red adorned the flowing form this… creature had- other shadows beginning to form some type of scythe. 'You forget, little Unicorn Cream…’ The voice no longer sounded that of Uni’s own- it sounded far more malevolent and astral… Unrecognizable. ’…It is you who will be the downfall of this place, and your willingness to defend it will become your will to destroy it.’</p><p>A motion of the shadows was too quick for processing completely- but Unicorn was certain that they were swung at before-</p><p>With a gasp and a hand clutching to their heart, Unicorn found themself startled awake. Ah- A nightmare, was it? Then-… Oh, it seems they had never left the carousel. The butterflies were gently fluttering around them, one even landing upon their nose. “I suppose I had a rough sleep, yes…” They breathed their words out, speaking gently to the little ones that sustained themselves around them. “No need to worry. It was nothing more than a simple dance with a fatality that never came to be.”</p><p>It was with a small, soft laugh that Unicorn had brought themself up from the chilling steel that was laid below them for the base of their little home base. “Come along. Let’s find a more proper place to rest.” A phrase that the butterflies seemed to find encouraging, as some flew ahead of their curator. Quiet steps were made over the pebbles beneath them, their mind mostly empty despite being previously frazzled. This wasn’t the first time, nor it would be the last. Death was persistent, and they’d know it better than others.</p><p>…</p><p>'Are you certain you are a good person?’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>